<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casey and Andrea VS Mama Tattletail by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887059">Casey and Andrea VS Mama Tattletail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tattletail (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Brother-Sister Relationships, Christmas Eve, Mama Tattletail is a bad mum, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids alone on Christmas eve are going up against Mama Tattletail on their own. Will the magic ritual work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist And his sister, Tattletail And Tattletail protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casey and Andrea VS Mama Tattletail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Andrea shivered with fear as she hugged her little yellow Tattletail toy in her bedroom, as the clock struck 12 on Christmas eve. "Big brother wasn't kidding about Mama Tattletail being dangerous." "I miss Mama." Said Butternut the yellow Tattletail , only for Andrea to climb out of her bed and reply back, in her pink pyjamas. "Butternut, would a good Mama yell or try and do bad things to people? My Mummy doesn't yell or hit me when I've made a mistake." Butternut gulped, before he perked up. "Okie dokie, if you say so. I need charging!" </p><p> Andrea tip-toed over to get her flashlight, before charging her Tattletail friend near her nightlight. "All better Butternut. Let's go and find Casey, before Mama sees us." Butternut whispered with joy, while Mama Tattletail nearly climbed out of her hiding place in the wardrobe of Helen and David Alberti, until the exhausted electrician went to have some water in the kitchen.  Meanwhile, Casey also snook out of his room, holding his purple Baby Tattletail in his right hand. </p><p>
"I wonder what the Tattletails want us to do now?" Casey wondered, while Andrea bounced on the sofa. " Well as long as we all find a way to get rid of Mama before Christmas, I don't care." The children were very lucky that Mama Tattletail was a heavy sleeper, or they would have been in danger, like they'd been in for the past two nights before Christmas Eve, when she'd menaced them for no real reason the siblings could think of. </p><p>Even when trying to help the little Tattletails, Mama hated them for trying to be good. It was all a very confusing grown up problem to deal with. But it was getting too hard for the duo to avoid her and given the creepy VHS tapes, glitchy phone call and weird grinding noises, the two kids were scared about Mama Tattletail hurting their parents. Baby Tattletail spoke up. "Sorry for the oopsy. We need your help, to make a party for Mama. It coulda stop her."  </p><p> Casey gulped in fear, while Andrea nodded her head. "I guess we'll need to head downstairs to the basement?" Tip-toe. tip-toe went  Casey and Andrea, as their slippers made footsteps on the basement stairs. Somehow Mama Tattletail was woken up, as she woke up and started climbing out of the wardrobe. "What's that sound. I hate those kids!"   </p><p> There was a soft female voice neither of the duo recognised muttering in the background, until they stepped closer to the cameras. "Mama hates you. Little brats. Why don't my Tattletails see that I'm keeping them safe?" "That's Mama again, sis be careful. We need to get all the candles for the magic swirly thing the Tattletails are doing at the party."   Casey whispered to Andrea, while the brunette gulped as she walked in the dark quietly .  Mama's ears were rotating like a rabbit, as Andrea tried to
 

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>